Pillow Talk: First
by Captain Peruzzi
Summary: Sebuah pembicaraan sebelum tidur. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dan hal itu tak pernah menggangu mereka.


Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

!

Satu lagi malam yang luar biasa, pikir seorang pria yang masih mengejar nafasnya yang memburu. Dada bidangnya yang terbuka seolah memiliki magis tersendiri sehingga wanita di sampingnya segera merebahkan kepalanya di tempat paling nyaman tersebut. Rambut coklat halusnya tersebar di atas dada pria tersebut. Mendengarkan irama detak jantungnya serupa mendengarkan nyanyian sebelum tidur, benar-benar sebuah candu.

Mencium kembali puncak kepala yang berbaring di atas dadanya, Draco memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat sementara jari-jari mungil wanita itu masih memainkan rantai kalung yang melingkar di sekitar leher hingga dadanya. Rasanya malam yang luar biasa ini bukan hanya dirinya yang mereasakan. Peluh di kening menawan wanita itu adalah buktinya. Draco menarik nafas dalam, yah saatnya untuk segera beristirahat setelah bekerja keras siang dan 'malam'.

"Malam yang indah bukan."

Draco memejamkan matanya sementara mendengar suara nafas mereka melebur menjadi sebuah harmoni. Apa yang di pikirkan wanita nya ini? Malam yang indah? Tentu saja ini malam yang luar biasa, harus berapa kali ia katakan hal tersebut. Ini. Benar. Benar. Malam. Yang. Luar. Biasa.

"hmm." Sambil memainkan sejumput rambut di punggung terbuka wanita tersebut, Draco bergumam tak jelas menjawab pernyataan wanitanya sedangkan jarinya kini membuat pola lingkaran di punggung wanita bersurai madu tersebut.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu. Kau sendiri kan punya 'reputasi' dalam hal ini."

Draco membuka sebelah matanya mengintip gerakan diatas dadanya, dan mendapati wanita itu menatapnya dengan bianar mata cemer –tidak jenakanya. Draco menyeringai menutup kembali matanya sambil menyamankan kembali posisi kepalanya.

"Apa itu maksudnya 'reputasi'?"

"Haa! Kau tidak berencana membuatku mengatakannya bukan?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, tau wanitanya akan kesal dengan sikap tak acuhnya.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti-

"Oh, yang benar saja. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Omelannya di susul dengan cubitan menyakitkan di pinggang Draco, yang membuat sang pria mengaduh kesakitan. Namun bukannya membebaskan diri dari wanita yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi singa, ia justru memeluknya semakin erat dengan kedua tangannya yang seperti ular. Sambil menciumi apa saja yang dapat dijangkaunya dari wanita nya tersebut.

"Lepaskan. Dasar brengsek."

Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa kata 'brengsek' memiliki arti lain untuk Draco bila di katakan oleh wanitanya tersebut. Itu seperti sebuah panggilan spesial untuknya. 'Brengsek' memiliki arti ganda seperti 'love' atau 'sweetheart' namun lebih manis dari pada itu. Atau kalimat…

"Aku membenci mu!" timpal wanita itu setelah Draco terus mempermainkannya.

Yah, kalimat 'aku membenci mu.' Mungkin memeiliki kesetaraan makna dengan 'aku mencintai mu' namun pada level yang lebih kronis. Kalian tak akan pernah percaya hal itu. Tak akan. Hubungan mereka saja seperti sebuah ketidak mungkinan di dunia ini. Tapi siapa yang tau bukan? Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini, saling mencintai dan saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Oh sial. Aku benar-benar membencimu dan mulut pintar mu, sayang." Pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu tak mengendur sedikit pun.

"Ha!" sang wanita hanya bisa mendengus ketus.

"Ayolah, sayang. Kau tak perlu membicarakan 'reputasi' semasa sekolah dulu, jika kau pada akhirnya hanya satu-satunya yang bisa membuktikannya saat ini."

Draco tau, wanitanya merasakan tawa tertahannya.

"Benar-benar percaya diri sekali. Kau kira kau masih seorang 'Slytherin-Sex-God'? Jangan bercanda Pak tua."

"Ku kira, aku masih memiliki semuanya. Aku masih seorang Slytherin. Dan Sex-God? Tentu saja. Kau mau membuktikannya lagi? Ku kira kau sudah lelah."

Dengan kekuatan yang telah sepenuhnya berubah dari kekuatan seorang wanita mungil menjadi seekor singa betina Gryffindor, wanita itu menendang dan mendorong mencoba melepaskan lilitan ular berbisa pada setiap tubuhnya.

"Oh Merlin, sungguh brengsek sekali."

Wanitanya dan mulut pintarnya. Draco tertawa saat wanitanya menyerah untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Memang siapa yang bisa lepas jika sudah di lilit seekor ular? Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu segera dimangsa. Menciumi kembali puncak kepala dengan wangi buah-buahan itu membuat keduanya menjadi rileks kembali setelah perseteruan singkat mereka.

"Memang apa yang bisa ku bantah. Kau bahkan mendapatkan 'reputasi' itu sejak kau di tahun ke lima mu. Arabella Strauss, hah?" Ucapnya sambil mendengus. "Mengencani wanita yang lebih tua 2 tahun darimu. Pantas saja kau mendapatkan 'reputasi' buruk itu."

Draco menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung halus dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati mencoba mengontrol tawanya agar tidak menyembur keluar dan kemudian ia akan di damprat dari ranjang hangatnya.

Mereka sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tentang siapa wanita pertama baginya. Hal itu tak pernah menggangu mereka. Walaupun ekspresi wanitanya hanya melotot dengan mulut menganga ketika dia pertama kali memberitaunya. Benar-benar menyenangkan melihat wanita tersebut dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tau kau begitu luar biasa, bagaimana dengan mu?"

Wanita itu terdiam.

"Weasley? Potter? Ah! Si Krum?"

Draco penasaran ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan tanggapan. Ia yang penasaran melonggarkan pelukannya untuk mengintip wajah wanita dalam pelukannya. Dia tersenyum ketika wanita itu justru mempererat pelukannya sehingga ia dengan leluasa membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco. Pria itu hanya bisa melihat sisi pipinya yang memerah sempurna. Kembali memeluknya dengan erat, Draco mencium puncak kepala wanitanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak.

Benar-benar mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, malam itu.

!

Draco terbangun ketika tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Melepaskan pelukannya Draco bergerak perlahan agar tak membangunkan wanita disampingnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, meminum segelas penuh air putih yang ada di atas nakas. Setelah meminum dengan sekali tegukan ia meletakan kembali gelas itu di atas nakas di samping ranjangnya. Pandangannya menyeluruh meneliti kamar yang terlihat begitu berantakan di keremangan cahaya.

Baju-baju mereka yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa barang yang berjatuhan dari atas meja. Begitu liar. Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadiannya. Berniat untuk membereskannya, Draco mengambil tongkatnya yang biasa ia letakan di samping tempat tidurnya.

"oh sial." Umpatnya ketika tak kunjung menemukan benda yang di carinya. Pergumulan mereka semalam terlalu hebat pikirnya, hingga ia lupa menaruh tongkatnya sendiri dimana.

Mengenakan kembali celana tidurnya Draco mulai bergerak untuk mencari tongkatnya untuk membereskan kekacauan di dalam kamarnya, sebelum wanita singa itu terbangun dan melihat nya kemudian ia kan mengamuk padanya karena telah mengacau dan membuat semua barang-barang berantakan. Padahal jika diingat wanita itulah yang begitu liar semalam. Walaupun harus diakui ialah yang mulai menggodanya terlebih dulu.

Memunguti baju-baju di lantai, Darco tak menemukan benda yang di carinya. Apa terselip diantara barang-barang yang terjatuh di sekitar meja itu? Pikirnya. Namun tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu yang terasa dingin di telapak kakinya. Itu seperti sebuah rantai kalung yang dikenakannya. Begitu ia berjongkok untuk memastikannya, ia benar menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang terasa tak asing. Benda aneh ini pasti salah satu dari property yang ada di _Department of Mystery_ , tempat wanitanya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bekerja disana, meskipun wanita itu sangat bisa hanya diam di rumah dan tak akan pernah kekurangan apapun. Haa! tapi tentu saja mana mungkin wanita keras kepala itu menerima ide cemerlang tersebut.

Memperhatikan kembali kalung di tangannya tersebut. Bandul nya berbentuk bulat, dengan sebuah jam pasir di tengah nya. Draco memutar-mutar benda itu dengan asal, memastikan tidak ada yang rusak karena terinjak olehnya. Kemudian tanpa perduli ia berdiri kembali dari posisinya. Namun sesuatu telah mengubah ruangan itu, kini semuanya berputar, berputar dan berputar. Draco memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan perutnya yang terasa mual. Kemudian semuanya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Benar-benar berhenti.

!

Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang. Terutama cahaya yang mendadak terang di ruangan tersebut. Sekali lagi pria itu kembali tertegun ketika mendengar alunan suara musik lambat di sekitarnya. Sial. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya ketika mata dan kesadarnya telah memberitau kan keberadaanya saat itu. Dia berdiri tepat di tengah sebuah _hall_ yang besar dan terasa tak asing, dan dengan hiasan norak di sekelilingnya.

Ini pasti mimpi, pikirnya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, hanya ada dua pasang remaja yang sedang berdansa pelan menikmati alunan musik yang diciptakan oleh alat-alat musik yang telah disihir untuk terus melantunkan melodi-melodi indah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya kembali mual saat ia mendapati penampilannya sendiri. Bertelanjang dada dengan hanya mengenakan celana tidur dan membawa sebuah gaun wanita di tangannya. Kesadarannya menyentaknya ketika ia melihat gaun di tangannya. Itu adalah gaun yang di kenakan wanitanya tadi malam. Gaun yang baru saja di pungutnya di kamar mereka yang berantakan.

 _'Double shit.'_

Draco segera berjalan keluar dari _hall_ yang setelah diingat kembali adalah Hogwarts _great hall._ Lelucon. Dengan bertelanjang kaki Draco berusaha keluar dari tempat tersebut menuju tempat yang lebih temaram agar penampilannya tidak mencolok.

Pemandangan di luar _hall_ juga tidak membantu, beberapa gadis remaja yang terduduk di tangga. Ada yang tersedu ada yang terkikik bahagia. Beberpa remaja laki-laki juga sempat terlihat berkeliaran dengan wajah yang ia tau betul campuran antara _firewhisky_ dan gadis-gadis. Yah ia pernah mengalami hal itu. Benar-benar masa yang menyenagkan, pikirnya bernostalgia. Ada juga yang sedang muntah-muntah di sudut lain. Yang itu terlalu banyak _firewhisky_ , pikirnya.

Tak berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan yang mengembalikan ingatan masa lalu, Draco kembali berjalan sembunyi-sembunnyi, kini ia melihat tangga menuju ke bawah di sana terlihat koridor sepi dan gelap. Bukan pilihan bagus. Itu akan menjdi tempat anak-anak remaja ini untuk bercumbu. Tidak. Bukan pilihan bagus untuk bersembunyi di sana, pikirnya lagi.

Akhirnya ia memilih berbelok ke koridor yang terlihat sepi namun dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Yah ini lebih bagus dari pada _great hall_ dengan pencahayaan maksimal nya. Ini tempat yang bagus untuk berpikir dan menyembunyikan penampilannya, pikir Draco sambil berbelok lagi di tikungan selanjtutnya. Kemudian ia berhenti setelah tak mendengar suara apapun. Pikirannya kembali mereka semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia sedang tertidur kemudian terbangaun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kemudian bom! Ia ada di Hogwarts. Ralat Hogwarts yang tengan mengadakan pesta besar. Rasanya ia lelah sendiri untuk berkata 'sial'.

Ia bersandar di tembok batu yang terasa dingin di punggungnya. Menghela nafas, Draco mengigil kedinginan. Ia lingkarkan gaun tidur di tangannya ke sekeliling punggungnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Seandainya ia membawa tongkat, pikirnya kesal karena hawa dingin yang ia perkirakan ini sudah hampir mendekati musim dingin.

"Berharap saja aku tidak mati kedinginan." Rutuknya kesal.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menangkap sesuatu yang bergantung di lehernya saat ia meraba dadanya. Sesuatu yang tergantung bersama kalung di lehernya. Sebuah benda yang ia temukan di kamarnya yang berantakan. Jangan-jangan ini lah yang membawa nya kemari, pikirnya. Benar-benar. Ia mengingatnya sekarang tentang wanitanya yang memperingatknnya untuk berhati-hati karena ada beberapa benda dari kantornya di _Department of Mystery_. Oh ia sungguh tak tau jika benda semacam itu masih ada di dunia ini setelah kepunahannya dan tersimpan begitu saja di kamar mereka.

Ia menegakaan kembali tubuhnya, jika seperti ini, kemungkinan ia harus mengetuk pintu salah satu professor untuk meminta di kembalikan ke ranjang hangatnya. Hah. Memikirkan ranjang hangatnya ia jadi teringat wanita dalam pelukannya. Dan tentu saja kehangatanya.

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, dengan bayangan sebuah ruangan yang hangat dengan perapian menyala dan wanitanya yang menunggu nya. Ia tak mungkin akan kedinginan dan sengsara seperti ini. Yah dia harus menurunkan egonya untuk meminta bantuan pada salah satu profsor Hogwarts. Kembali ia berpikir siapa kiranya orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan dan tak akan membocorkan masalah memalukan ini pada siapapun. Namun tanpa di sadarinya sesuatu bergerak pada tembok batu tersebut. Menampilakan sesuatu yang samar-sama seperti sebuah pintu dengan berbagai ukiran, namun semakin lama bagian itu semakin jelas dan nyata. Draco tertegun, sesuatu melintas di pikirannya. _Room Of Requirement_. Hal yang tak pernah ia duga akan ia temukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Selama bersekolah di Hogwarts ia selalu mencari keberadaan ruangan ini, lalu saat tersesat seperti ini ia tiba-tiba menemukan ruang kebutuhan tersebut. Ia menyentuh gagang pintu perlahan, takut jika tiba-tiba pintu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya seperti datanganya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati udara hangat dan sejuk menerpa wajahnya dan bagian tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Yah ia percaya ini benar-benar _Room Of Requirement._ Namun sesuatu mengejutkannya ketika pandangannya mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Karena pikirannya kacau dengan rasa kedinginan. Dia benar-benar tak fokus dan hanya memikirkan untuk segera pulang dan bertemu wanitanya, daripada memikirkan meminta banuan salah satu tenaga pengajar Hogwarts.

Berbalut gaun indah sewarna lautan dengan rambut ikal yang sedikit berantakan karena terlepas dari ikatan nya, dan…

Kenapa wajah sendu itu, pikirnya. Ia melihat wajah gadis itu dan terkejut. Segala rasa bercampur di perutnya seperti ingin meledak. Bagaimana mungkin. Ini hal gila. Ia hanya berpikir tentang wanitanya, tapi kenapa gadis ini yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ini pasti kesalahan. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Gadis ini.

Tiba-tiba suara terjatuh mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari gadis di ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba ia jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap wajahnya, isak tangis ikut mewarnai suasana di ruangan tersebut.

Draco refleks mendekati sosok itu. Ia semakin jelas mendengar isak tangisnya dan beberapa kata yang di lontarkannya seperti, 'Ron dan Harry', 'bodoh', 'Krum', 'tidak mengerti' dan beberapa umpatanlainnya meramaikan isak tangisnya. Dengan begitu senyum Draco tiba-tiba mengembang, mulut pintar ini. Namun suara isak tangis itu semakin kencang, tanpa sadar Draco memeluk tubuh mungil yang terisak itu. Dia lebih kecil dari yang diingatnya, pikirnya. Mengusap punggungnya Draco mencium puncak kepala gadis tersebut. Sesuatu yang berbau menyengat tercium olehnya. _Firewhisky_. Ya, ia yakin ini _Firewhisky_. Wow. Gadis nya. Seorang Hermione Granger meminum _Firewhisky_? Hingga mabuk lebih tepatnya. Benar-benar kejutan. Ia akan menggoda wanitanya setelah ia pulang dengan fakta yang baru saja di dapatnya.

Gadis itu masih terus terisak dengan segala umpatannya untuk kedua sahabatnya. Draco tanpa berkata-kata masih mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap keatas-kebawah punggung gadis tersebut. Itulah yang dia tau ampuh untuk menenangkannya. Dan benar saja perlahan-lahan suara isak tangis itu mereda. Di ganti dengan suara nafas teratur. Ia melihat wajah yang di hiasi sisa-sisa riasan tipis yang bercampur dengan lelehan air mata yang mengering. Matanya terpejam.

Setelah mabuk dan menangis akihirnya ia tetidur juga. Draco perlahan mengangkatnya menuju ke pembaringan yang cukup besar di ruangan tersebut. Namun saat ia meletakan gadis itu di sana ia terkejut ketika tangan mungil itu berhasil menahan dirinya yang masih dalam posisi diatasnya. Ia menatapnya dengan intens dan selanjutnya hal lain yang mengejutkannya adalah saat gadis itu membuka suaranya. "Cium aku."

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi tentu saja, Draco menciumnya. Draco Malfoy mencium Hermione Granger yang berada di tahun ke empatnya. Draco tau begitu ia melihat gadis ini dalam balutan gaun menwan nya ia ingat kapan pertama kali ia jatuh cinta dan patah hati pada gadis ini. Saat ini lah. Saat _Yule Ball_. Saat Hermione memakai gaun biru lautnya. Saat Draco jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada gadis ini. Saat Hermione berdansa dengan Victor Krum. Saat Draco patah hati untuk pertama kalinya pada gadis ini.

Dan tanpa peringatan semua mengalir begitu saja. Draco semakin menikmati bibir gadis Hermione dengan rakus dan tak sabar. Rasa yang sama, ini bibir wanitnya. Miliknya. Tangannya bergeak liar seperti bibirnya, menjamah apapun yang sanggup di jamahnya. Keduanya benar-benar mabuk dan gila, salah satu nya oleh _firewhisky_ dan yang lainnya oleh akal sehat.

Ya, Draco benar-benar hilang akal sehat. Siapa kira ia memanfaatkan keadaan itu karena ia ingin membalas sakit hatinya dimasa lalu. Gadis ini harus tau betapa ia membenci ketika melihatnya berdansa penuh kebahagiaan bersama si Viktor-bloody-Krum itu.

!

"Gadis nakal ku."

Hermione berpaling dari penggorengannya untuk melihat kearah Draco yang baru memasuki dapur mereka. Ia terlihat baru saja selesai mandi. Rasanya, Hermione tak menyadari kepergiannya malam itu. Draco kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk di meja makan yang memang di sediakan untuknya.

"Aku tak kaget jika tau kau mendapatkan kemampuan luar biasa itu darimana."

Wanita dengan rambut ikal di ikat ke belakang itu memicingkan matanya curiga pada pria yang berdiri di samping meja makan tersebut. Sambil menyesap jus jeruk pagi nya, Draco kembali bertanya dengan jenaka.

"Tahun ke empat, huh?"

Hermione tertegun sesaat setelah membalikan telur dalam penggorengannya. Pikirannya semakin tak enak setelah pria albino itu mendekatinya dan memeluk nya dari belakang. Wangi pasta gigi mint menyeruak ketika bibir pria itu ketika berbisik di telinganya dengan menggoda.

"Dengan pria 27 tahun, sayang?"

Hampir saja Hermione memukul spatula di tangannya ke kepala kekasihnya itu, sebelum Draco membalikan posisiny, "Kau tau hukuman untuk gadis nakal?"

Dan kemudian bibirnya telah mencium rakus bibir wanita dalam pelukannya. Yah sepertinya sarapan mereka harus di tunda hingga makan siang.

-END-

Tok..

Tok..tok..tok..

Tok..tok..

Pintu berbahan dasar kayu maghoni itu terbuka sedikit menampilkan wajah muram dari seorang kepala asrama Gryffindor, matanya menyipit ketika mendapati siapa yang mengetuk pintu bangsalnya di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Minerva, kau harus membantu kami."

Seorang yang di panggil Minerva itu membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar, Serverus Snape dan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mantel bulu gelap. Matanya yang sudah taka was semakin menyipit.

Draco Malfoy?

"Tolong kembalikan aku ke masa ku, Profesor."

-END (2)-

 **Holla semuanya.**

 **(sedikit curhat) nah, sebenarnya cerita ini telah ku buat entah sejak kapan, namun karena niatan awalnya adalah membuat cerita dengan rating M akhirnya cerita ini justru kepentok di bagaian 'tersebut' shingga lama terbengkalai. Dan pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah untuk memasukan bagaian 'sulit tersebut' dengan membiarkan bagian itu tetap kosong (tentu saja boleh kalian isi dengan imajinasi masing-masing) hahaha. xD**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya ya.**

 **P.S: untuk masalah cara kerja Time Turner ini aku sengaja memodifikasinya dengan menambahkan perubahan ruang dan tempat. Hal itu tidak lain untuk menunjang jalan cerita. ^^v**


End file.
